Angel of love, with paper smiles
by sicodelik17
Summary: La ve de nuevo la ve, sus sonrisas gastadas, sus ojos cristalinos llenos de nostalgia y sueños rotos. El se acerca seguro, con una sonrisa socarrona, pero con el corazón acelerado. ― Suigetsu… ― una voz acelerada, que acelera el corazón, tal vez un espejismo… Se gira, mientras lluvia cae sin tregua, los ojos cerrados, que abre lentamente, y…


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores, de nuevo aquí con este One-shot, algo raro en mi opinión, y talvez un poco-mucho- Ooc, pero espero que lo disfruten… _

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y esta historia esta hecha sin fin de lucro._

* * *

**_.X._**

**Angel of love, with paper smiles **

* * *

**_.X._**

_En medio de la multitud, errantes, confundidas,_

_Conservando el recuerdo precioso de otros tiempos,_

_Ellas buscan el eco de sus voces desesperadas,_

_Tristes, como la noche, dos palomas perdidas_

_Y que se llaman en el bosque._

_Poema XI Sobre un Álbum de Madame Emilie Chevalet (1845) _

_de las Flores del Mal(1857)_

_Charles Baudelaire._

**_.X._**

* * *

**_.X._**

La ve, siempre la ve, es como una muñequita ante la vista, con piel de porcelana, más una sonrisa inocente pintada en los labios ingenuos anhelantes y los ojos brillantes cubiertos por espesas pestañas como plumeros, hermosa superficie, pero a veces, parece que solo él puede ver el relleno. Y las finas líneas que quiebran su alma, que todos parecen no ver-o tal vez fingen-, no sabe, pero no es como si en verdad le importara.

La ve siempre con su eterna sonrisa dirigida a Sasuke(-kun), quien no se da por aludido y la ignora –demasiado odio, demasiada porquería acumulada en su interior-, que le ve, no entiendes _si él es un cabrón de mierda_, se dice mientras entrecierra los ojos pero sin apartar la vista.

Sonrisa rota, ojos cristalinos, que nadie parece ver pues apenas se nota por el brillo natural de sus ojos, pero él se da cuenta, sin embargo ella no deja de sonreír, tratando de salvarlo-salvase-, tratando de cumplir una promesa que le hizo-se hizo-, él no tiene idea de que puede ser, pues él aun no la conocía, pero sabe que ella recuerda cuando sus ojos cristalinos se dilatan y por un segundo la ve perderse en memorias pasadas…

— _Te amo, te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun, si te quedas, prometo que todos los días serán divertidos y geniales, seremos felices y sino puedes…_

Pero solo tal vez puede que sean imaginaciones suyas…

Sigue viendo mientras a su mente viene el recuerdo del día que la conoció…

_Habían logrado escapar de los samuráis de Tetsu no Kuni, y de paso él había conseguido unas Katanas, ya que la suya se la habían quitado, «pero ya encontraría la forma de recuperarla», pensó mientras sonreía y le daba unas cuantas Katanas a Jūgo…_

— _Que sirva de algo tu tamaño grandullón…_

_Luego de eso se dirigieron al lugar donde las aves de Jūgo habían dicho que estaba Sasuke, pero mientras avanzaban encontraban destrucción._

— _¡Que te jodan Sasuke! ― pronuncio a la nada, para después decirle a su acompañante ― el muy cabrón divirtiéndose y ha nosotros nos deja con los puñeteros samuráis._

_Mientras más avanzaban, los sonidos de batalla los hizo alertarse, los mas sensato hubiera sido rodear el campo de batalla, pero vamos, el no era muy sensato, era más curioso, y tenia ganas de estrenar las Katanas que traía consigo, así que ignorando a la voz de su conciencia (Jūgo), sus pasos se dirigieron al campo de batalla, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vería._

— _Mangetsu… Tú… Se supone que estabas muerto._

— _Suigetsu…Has cambiado…_

— _Nee…Joder esto es raro… ― respondió el aludido, intentando deshacer el nudo de la garganta, mientras notaba el color antinatural de los ojos de su hermano, pero su observación se vio interrumpida cuando este le ataco ― ¡Carajo!, no te veo desde…, desde tu muerte y ahora me atacas._

— _Vamos Suigetsu, comprobemos que tan buen espadachín eres ahora…_

_Después de eso, una batalla entre los hermanos inicio, nada sencilla pues los shinobis de la alianza que peleaban con su hermano, al reconocer a los dos exintegrantes de Taka, comenzaron a atacar a la par, pero de ellos se encargo Jūgo._

_Finalmente luego de las cruentas batallas, lo último que vio antes de caer inconciente por falta de chakra, fue ver a su hermano desvanecerse con una ligera sonrisa en los labios._

— _Ey…― escucho que alguien le llamaba, pero esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta del dolor de cabeza que tenía ― Ey… ¿estas bien?_

— _Ouch ― fue lo que salio de repuesta, mientras abría los ojos lentamente con una mueca de dolor, ya una vez consiguió abrirlos del todo, enfoco, y lo primero que vio fue una joven de cabello rosa, de unos ojos color jade y una amable sonrisa._

— _Nee, ¿estoy muerto? ― fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios, provocando que la joven soltara una risita._

— _No, no estas, muerto._

— _Lo supuse, los ángeles deberían de tener más tetas ― pronuncio observándola descaradamente, sin prestar atención al aura oscura que había rodeado a la aludida, pero si notando el ligero rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas, y con un tono pícaro y una sonrisa afilada pregunto ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

— _Haruno Sakura…_

Así había sido su primer encuentro, aun que lo que sucedió luego no fue muy agradable, pues fueron puestos en custodia por la alianza, pero eso era otra historia que no le apetecía recordar.

**.X.**

La ve de nuevo la ve, sus sonrisas gastadas, sus ojos cristalinos llenos de nostalgia y sueños rotos.

El se acerca seguro, con una sonrisa socarrona, pero con el corazón acelerado y la incertidumbre acechando.

— Nee, ¿Por qué tu y yo no salimos, princesita?

— Yo… Sasu… ― balbucea, pero él no la deja terminar de pronunciar, coloca un dedo en sus labios y pronuncia…

— Lo se, pero no es como si nos fuéramos a jurar amor eterno, piénsalo…

Después se gira y emprende su camino, corazón acelerado, sonrisa desvanecida, anhelante de palabras que no son pronunciadas, mientras a la distancia toma su lugar de espectador, queriendo ser el actor.

**.X.**

La ve, de nuevo la ve, ocho meses desde su propuesta y ella solo le dirige fugases miradas, sonrisas rotas y resignadas, bien fingidas para todos, pero no para él.

La sigue viendo, y nota como todos la felicitan a su alrededor, ella sonríe pero sin emoción.

Jūgo se acerca, mientras lo observa viéndola, y con su característica calma y serenidad pronuncia…

— Se casa ― su cabeza en automático se gira, _trac,_ movimiento brusco, dolor de cuellos, corazón agónico, las palabras se le agolpan, no pronuncia nada, solo sigue observando al que se a convertido en lo más cercano a un amigo, instándolo a que continúe ― Susuke-sama se lo pidió.

— Me alegro, la princesita es lo que quería ― palpitar doloroso, sonrisa fingida, nudo en la garganta, ojos cerrados, no mas verla ― Sabes Jūgo he pensado en recorrer el mundo…

Ya no la ve, solo escucha de ella mientras camina por la aldea, tres meses, desde que Jūgo le dijo, tres mese desde que decidió cerrar los ojos y no verla más, tres meses de murmullos acerca de la boda, y solo cinco minutos para verla una última vez, mientras ella camina al altar y el dice adiós, para volver a cerrar los ojos y ya no verla nunca más.

Camina lento -con su enorme espada, herencia de Zabusa-senpai, si la logro recuperar-, siguiendo a la multitud, quien lo ve extraño, no va vestido para la ocasión, no importa en el último tramo se desvía, encuentra un buen lugar donde puede ver -sin ser visto-, una última vez.

**.X.**

La ve, la ve una última vez, es como una muñequita ante la vista, con su Kimono tradicional blanco, con flores bordadas en un rosa pálido, con la cara cubierta por un velo blanco, que se retira cuando llega a lado de su futuro esposo, pero ese último hecho no evita que el corazón se acelere, piel de porcelana, más una sonrisa inocente pintada en los labios ingenuos anhelantes y los ojos brillantes cubiertos por espesas pestañas como plumeros, enmarcado rostro por finas hebras de cabello rosa, hermosa superficie…

— Ángel, ángel de alas rotas ― pronuncia y cierra los ojos guardando esa última imagen en su memoria, mientras se gira y avanza ― espero que llegues a ser feliz…

**.X.**

Noche oscura, sin luz de luna, pasos lentos, sin dirección, un trueno seguido de gotas, corazón dolorido, que creía no saber nada del amor, sonrisa irónica llena de dientes afilados, luz de luna apremiante, que ilumina por un instante.

— Suigetsu… ― una voz acelerada, que acelera el corazón, tal vez un espejismo, se niega a voltear ― Suigetsu…

Se gira, mientras lluvia cae sin tregua, los ojos cerrados, que abre lentamente, y la ve, una vez más, sonrisa sincera, Kimono blanco enlodado, cabello empapado, ángel recuperado…

— Tú…Boda…Sasu… ― balbucea, pero ella no lo deja terminar de pronunciar, coloca un dedo en sus labios y pronuncia…

— _Nee, ¿Por qué tú y yo no salimos? ―_ le dice mientras se acerca y sin darle oportunidad a contestar lo besa, hasta que respirar se hace necesario, él la sujeta por la cintura mientras ella se aferra de su cuello, mientras con una sonrisa de dientes afilados pronuncia.

— No estoy seguro, tendría que pensarlo…

— _Lo se, pero no es como si nos fuéramos a jurar amor eterno, piénsalo…_

— Nee, tal vez con algo más de persuasión y me convenzas, y hasta amor eterno podría jurarte…

— Entonces creo que eso puedo solucionarlo ― pronuncio ella mientras vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

— Bueno eso mejoro pero necesitaras más que eso…

— Que bueno que tenemos tiempo…

Y así mientras la lluvia se cernía sobre ellos, caminando cogidos de la mano a paso lento, ella dejo de ser la muñeca de sonrisas fingidas y ángel de alas rotas, y él de ser el espectador, para ser el actor, donde la obra era mayormente improvisación y la única regla era demostrar lo que significa el verdadero amor…

**.X.**

* * *

_Okay… espero que este one-shot fuera de su agrado y se que probablemente quedo muy Ooc…, pero en mi defensa es la primera vez que intento con esta pareja, en fin de cualquier manera espero sus reviews, con quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc…_

_Nos leemos en uno próximo, pronto, o talvez no tanto… _

_Chao… (:_

**_Sicodelik_**


End file.
